Mmm I'm in paradise
by IchigoCream
Summary: One shot Neku x Joshua. Instead of the usual day routine, Joshua had something else planned for Neku today...


Disclaimer:

I do not own Joshua and Neku; they belong to **Square Enix** (and eachother). This is a **The World Ends with You** Nintendo DS game fanfiction written by fans for fans and no cash is being made here. So sit back, relax, grab a drink or two or some snacks, and enjoy the story! (In other words don't sue me)

Mmm… I'm in paradise

Yet another day goes by swiftly as Neku awakens at Scramble Crossing for the third time of the second week. His partner, Joshua, was on his phone as usual... "No not today" He spoke to the receiver "I've got a little something planned."

"Ugh" sighs Neku "On the phone again… To who? Psshh, not that I care as long as we get the mission done."

Joshua ends the call and strolls over to Neku's side, "Say Neku…"

"What?"

"There's no mission yet right? There's this place I reeeeeeeeally wanna go to…" Trying to sound as sweetly as possible and putting on an innocent smile, Neku could sense that he was scheming something.

"Look if there's no mission, we wait until there_ is_ one. I'm not going ANYWHERE." Neku folds his arms and lets out an exasperated sigh while glaring at the pale skinned youth.

"Tsk" Joshua's smile forms into a frown, he stood there for a moment biting his thumb "We'll just be wasting time if we stood here all day, how about I treat you to some ramen while we're waiting?" He said gleefully smile appearing back into place.

"Heh if you think you can bribe me with a little food then I've think you've… *There was a few seconds pause* …Ramen huh?" Neku's mind was suddenly filled with the thoughts of shio, miso, pork and tonkatsu ramen, his imagination was so powerful he could almost smell it; a trickle of drool ran down the opening of his mouth as his stomach rumbled.

Joshua chuckles at the hungry boy "Then we'd better hurry, princess, I don't want to starve that beautiful body of yours." He turns around and heads for the Ramen Don knowing the other would follow like a famished puppy.

Neku blushed and got slightly pissed by the comment and catches up to Joshua "Who're you calling princess you dumb nut! Grrr…"

They were walking through 104 with no problems until Joshua points out something quite unusual to the other boy.

"Hey Neku, let's go through here" He points to a long, rather dark, narrow and empty alleyway. "It's just a little shortcut."

Neku looks at where Joshua's finger points "What's wrong with going the way we've always gone?"

"What is it Neku? Your mother always tells you to stay out of places like these?"

"WHAT! Don't treat me like some wimp you little…"

"Oh" Joshua cuts off Neku "So I guess you're just afraid of the dark?"

"LOOK! If you really wanna go through here I have no problem with that, geez, it's like curiosity kills my pride or something"

Neku speeds off hastily through the alley and recites lines in his head "This guy winds me up SO much, one of these days I'm gonna beat him so hard he would wish he'd never... Oh and that mission mail, what's taking so long, I really don't wanna be slacking-"

Beep Beep - interrupts the annoyed boy's thoughts.

"Huh" Neku's phone received a mission mail: -**Enjoy yourself- **"What the… What kind of mission is that?" Tilting his head in confusion, Neku stares down at the message with a puzzled expression and halted.

Joshua peers at Neku's phone "Well then I guess we're on the right track, let's go and 'enjoy' ourselves with a bowl of ramen"

"Hold on, Josh, don't you find this mission a bit… Strange?"

"Hrm, really?" Joshua takes out his own phone and looks at it "I honestly don't see what's so strange about it… _Neku_"

At that very moment Joshua's sly eyes glances upon Neku's as he presses a button on his cell phone. Instantly chains from around the dark alleyway fly up and wrap around him leaving Neku almost motionless as he crashes down against a wall.

"What the hell! What are you doing!" Yells the startled boy. Joshua kneels down at the fallen companion and raises his chin closely to his own. "Heeheehee" He smirks gazing deeply into Neku's bright blue eyes "You'll find out soon enough, silly." Joshua's face was so close to Neku's they were literally less than an inch apart. He could feel his warm breath faintly brushing against his cheeks.

Neku's heart rate suddenly sped incredibly, not knowing what to do or say, time stood still for a brief moment as he also looks back into Joshua's sinister eyes. He felt his face heating up; a swirling typhoon of emotions begun to storm inside of him, he was blushing madly without realizing it.

Joshua breaks that moment of silence and almost whispers..."Neku, you are just_ too_ cute"

Neku's heart skips a beat and his eyes widen "Wh-Wha... What's gotten into you?" His eyes travel downwards as his mind slowly grasps the situation he was in, he gasps and starts to struggle "This hasn't got anything to do with the mission! We're losing time, stop playing your games and set me free!" He says nervously.

"But Neku... We ARE in a game; it's only natural to have some fun... As the mission says… Right?" Joshua's voice was so soft yet mixed with a slight sense of wickedness. "You just need to relax and enjoy yourself more heehee..." Joshua snatches the phone out of Neku's hand while he was still trying to break free of the chains.

"Hey! Give that back! That's mine!" Neku shouts shakily, his heart beat wasn't slowing down and his body quivering for he does not understand the intentions of his partner whom he knows so little about.

"Oh?" Joshua replies in the calmest voice "Don't worry, I'll return this to you... Definitely" He doesn't turn away his gaze and while sneering reaches his hand for Neku's zipper on his pants and slowly pulls it down.

"WHAT THE HECK! JOSHUA! STOP THIS **NOW**!" Neku shrieks loudly while blushing crazily, his face as red as a strawberry, he flails his body but fails to break free of the chains wrapped so tightly all over.

Still undisturbed by the panicking accomplice Joshua slips his hand into Neku's pants.

Neku gasps in disbelief, his mind twirling from another storm of emotions. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Hmmm... It seems you're not enjoying yourself much yet are you Neku?" Joshua says smugly. "It's okay though, you'll be having the best moment of your life in just a few heart beats away"

Neku flinches to Joshua's touch then comes quickly to his senses "I DON'T THINK I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ENJOYING ANYTHING! GET OFF ME NOW!"

The young boy fiercely yells.

Yet again the silver haired teen gives one of his sweet devilish smirks; he takes out his hand and places his cell phone snuggly into Neku's pants.

"Don't be so aggressive. Here's the phone you wanted back so much" Joshua snickers as he takes out his own cell.

"Just what the #*&%#%#& has gotten into you? What are you going to do!" The confused boy yet again with his questions.

"...Things beyond your wildest fantasies..." As this was said Joshua presses a button on the panel of his phone and smiles the sweetest yet most evil smile Neku had ever seen before. The phone inside Neku's pants began to ring... Then vibrate.

"Wh-What is this" Neku stops wriggling as he feels the vibration of the phone against his underwear. His breathing suddenly becomes uneven, and gasping for air and trembling frantically, the blood inside his face felt as if it were boiling.

"Heeheehee Neku, you seem to like this don't you?" Joshua presses the vibrating gimmick against Neku's forming bulge.

The boy let out an unconscious moan, feelings this new to him he has never experienced before felt so strange to him.

"Ooh Neku, I didn't know you were this sensitive, you really don't enjoy yourself much do you... Or if you ever had."

Neku's voice broke out into a whimpering whisper "S-stop... This is embarrassing and there are people all around..."

Joshua pushed the phone harder "Who Neku? There isn't anybody here and we're invisible in the UG." Joshua whispers into his ears.

Neku's head tilted back as he let out another unpredicted moan.

"Do you really want me to stop, Neku? You seem to be enjoying every moment of this" Joshua takes out the phone and touches Neku's bulge with his hands.

"Hee hee hee..." The devious teen laughs to himself "You weren't this big before, I wonder what happened"

He slips his hand inside Neku's underpants and grabs the treasure that was hidden inside.

Neku shudders from the stranger's cold touch, his mind is now a blank locked up in a world with nothing else except endless pleasure.

Joshua takes out Neku's possession and leans toward it rubbing it gently "Just look at how much it's grown Neku" he says softly smiling with much more satisfaction than the victim.

Neku's eyes half closed, his fixed stare watching Joshua play with him to the max.

"You want more don't you hmm?" Asks the treacherous boy.

Neku sat still for a moment then gave a slight nod without saying a word.

"It's okay, I'm enjoying this juuuuust as much as you are" Joshua grins then kisses the tip of Neku's length.

Neku's heart now racing at insane speeds, his eyes closing and his mind lost into another world.

The other boy licks joyfully away, his mouth covering the tip of his throbbing member and his tongue skillfully drawing circles.

The blue eyed teen arches back and yet again moans unintentionally "Nggg ahh~"

Joshua pulls away slightly as some transparent liquid oozes out from the tiny eye of Neku's penis.

"Hehehehe... Neku, aren't you enjoying this a bit too much?" He licks up the fluid that just emerged and then took the entire length into his warm and moist silky mouth.

Neku lets out a blissful scream, his head tilted and spine arched, his eyes closed tightly while grabbing onto the hair of the other boy.

"Open your eyes Neku" Joshua commanded "Watch me, I want you to watch me satisfy you" Joshua rubs and sucks Neku's tasty lollipop up and down while looking straight into Neku's eyes.

"Heeheehee... You're making such a cute face"

Neku didn't reply, all he could do was stare back into Joshua's silver lustful eyes.

It wasn't long until Neku started panting and gasping for more and more air, his body was still confined but it didn't stop the movements of his hips pushing back and fourth unconsciously.

"Nnn... Uwaa.. Ahhh~" Neku kept moaning louder and louder, his breathing accelerating and body moving faster and faster.

Suddenly he let out a huge scream and arched back his spine as far as it could go while his eyes were closed tightly.

"UWAAAAAA~!" A string of white fluid shot out from the tip of Neku's penis and splattered over his face. Joshua milked out every last bit of juice inside of Neku with his usual evil yet sweet smile.

"See, wasn't that enjoyable? Hmm?" He says while closing in onto the face of the other boy. Neku still panting lets out a small voice "Eh..huh?" He says quietly confused at what had happened.

Joshua licks the cum that trickled slowly down Neku's face "Mmmm... Sweeeeeet" He softly murmurs. "I guess that was even more enjoyable than Ramen Don eh?" He licks him lips.

Neku was still out of it, it was as if he released all the stress he had to deal with in the real world, he felt weak and tired, and then eventually his eyes became so heavy they closed.

Joshua ruffled through Neku's hair and holds his head closely to his own then whispers into his ear.

"I'm going to bring you one step closer to my paradise with each passing day."

And with that… The day ended.


End file.
